Everyday is a Holiday
by AMW327
Summary: My accounts of what would happen if Julian and Jadzia got together and were completely happy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Diagnosis and Treatment

BY: amw327

"_The time is 0600."_ Sounded the computer in Julian Bashir's quarters.

"ahh…just five more minutes… please." Julian half moaned half yawned toward the displaced voice hoping for a reply. Knowing perfectly well he wasn't going to get one.

As this was being said a smooth cool hand ran across Julian's chest causing him to fully wake up but not be fully surprised by this action. After all most joined Trill seem to be prompt, ready for anything… but this one doesn't like to play by the rules.

"You know we have to get up." Replied the softest and sweetest voice Julian had ever heard.

"I know… but do I have to?"

"Julian Bashir. We are Starfleet officers and can't just decide on a whim that we don't feel like completing our duties."

"I know I know… its just that I'm sick."

"Sick? If your not feeling well then give yourself a hypo spray when you get to the Infirmary." Jadzia said thinking she had him on the defense,

"Well that's just the thing. I would if there was a cure for my ailment."

"Well then doctor Bashir. What is your ailment? Jadzia starting to get a little confused.

"Its just that I'm love sick. The only treatment is that I stay in bed all day every once in a while and make love to the person I care dearly for." Julian then gives his signature ear to ear smile and stares Jadzia in the eyes not blinking or moving a muscle.

This nearly makes Jadzia give in to all emotion allowing Julian to make good on his offer and take her body and soul at that very moment.

"One of the side effects is that the treatment must last at least three hours minimum. Not doing this would cause the patient to be overwhelmed by their emotions and be even more love sick." Julian states almost sure of himself.

"Well there's got to be another way?" Jadzia sighed making it seem like there was no hope.

"Now that you mention it… there is another treatment."

"Then what is it?"

"The treatment is that we both have to lay here and hold each other closely while feeling, kissing, and making each other feel as comfortable as possible." Saying all of this with a sly grin on his face.

"But… more treatments are required in this case." Julian added.

"I can deal with that. It seems like something that the doctor in this case can enjoy as well." Saying this while wrapping her arms around Julian and pulling herself closer to his warm embrace.

"Yes it is. That's why I like this treatment, the benefit is mutual… so is the first but not as time consuming or in this case… energy."

"Sounds good to me but now if we don't get ready we will be late for our shifts." Jadzia motioning for Julian to get up.

"Oh all right, if you must insist." Stated a pouting Julian.

"I'll make a deal. If you get up and get ready on time I promise we can start one of the two treatments tonight." All while she rubs her body and looks at him with wanting eyes.

"Agreed! Couldn't of said it any better if I might add!"

"Alright then I suggest you get to it! You don't want to be late for work or… your first treatment tonight. She said with a seductive voice.

That was all Julian needed to hear as he jumped out of bed and raced for the bathroom.

"And don't forget to wash!" Jadzia laughed toward the bathroom.

**Author notes:** I was tired of there not being any good J/J fanfic so I took it upon myself to write my own. I am new to writing fanfic but don't plan on quitting. I will improve dialogue in the future. I just want to see if anyone wants me to continue this story. I will take requests or suggestions if I see they fit well into the story. I know I used "I" a lot in this paragraph but its late and I'm tired. So forgive me.

P.S stories will get longer I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyday is a Holiday

Chapter 2

Lunch & a visit to Sickbay

In the infirmary Julian was finishing some paper work when he felt the familiar tightening and churning in his stomach. He looked at the chronometer and it read 1300 hours.

" No wonder I'm hungry. Its been awhile since breakfast." Julian stated.

Then he got an idea. Julian tapped his comm badge once.

"Bashir to Dax."

"Dax here."

"Commander… what are your lunch plans for this afternoon?" Julian asked with intrigue.

"I don't know, you have anything in mind Julian?"

"Well I was thinking lunch at the replimat in fifteen minutes if that's alright with you." Julian asked hoping she would say yes.

" I can do that. Fifteen minutes it is. Dax out."

" Well that takes care of that." Julian said to himself.

Now Julian was wondering what would be good for lunch. He had practically tried all the alien dishes that were stored in the replicators and was starting to think if he had missed something good. He spent a few minutes thinking of a dish he knew Jadzia probably never had before. Then he got the perfect idea.

"Ooh doctor you are good!" Julian exclaimed to himself as he raced out of the infirmary knowing exactly what would be good for lunch.

Both Julian and Jadzia arrived to the replimat at the same time and they greeted each other with a brief kiss and hug. The Julian said…

"Jadzia, do you trust me."

" I don't know? I try not to trust someone when they look as they are hiding something." Jadzia said defensively.

"Well I mean do you trust me enough to let me pick out something for both of us to eat?"

"I guess I can. I've never had a reason to doubt you before… so sure go ahead and get lunch then." Jadzia said with a smile.

"Great, how bout' you go get us something to drink and I'll get our surprise."

Jadzia could tell Julian was excited over this. This usually meant he had thoroughly planed this out ahead of time. To be frank, Jadzia liked it when he did this. She was always curious about what Julian thinks about when they're not together privately. So she ordered some Raktajinos and found a place to sit.

A few moments later Julian returned with a circular dish. He placed it on the table and said,

" How about a Pepperoni and Cheese Pizza?" He said happily.

" A what? Jadzia had never heard of such a thing before.

"Its called a Pizza. Its bread dough baked in a oven with tomato sauce, cheese, pepperoni, onion, mushrooms, or anything that taste good. Julian said matter of fact.

"Well it does smell good… but I am curious… what is the nutritional value of this pizza?"

"I don't really know but from what I do know of the ingredients, it can't be that good for you. We might stand a better chance if we ate tree bark but that might taste to good." Julian sighed.

"Hmm, I don't care right now. Just tell me how to eat it." Jadzia wondered.

"Alright. First grab a slice like this." Julian picks his piece up in the traditional manner and motions it toward his mouth and takes a bite. "Then you bite a piece off and enjoy." Julian says this with his mouth full making Jadzia laugh.

After about twenty minutes of talking, laughing, and of course eating. Jadzia got a funny look on her face as if she was in minor discomfort.

"Julian."

"Yes love."

"I don't feel to good." Jadzia holds her stomach as if she had a belly ache.

Julian couldn't help but giggle at her predicament. All to well remembering his childhood when he ate to much.

"I don't see how this is funny." Jadzia said glaring at him.

"My goodness, if I'm not mistaken It seems as if you have never overeaten before. Julian said smiling.

"Its just that I'm usually more responsible when I eat." Jadzia said sounding astonished.

"Well its okay by me. Just come back to the Infirmary with me and I'll give you something for the pressure." Julian now playing doctor once more.

Julian and Jadzia walk to the Infirmary with arms around each other until they arrive.

"Hear you go. This should alleviate the pain until you finish digesting."

"Ah thank you Julian. Remind me to never eat that much again."

"Haha I will. Now you better get going, don't want to be late for your shift now do you?"

"Oh alright. I'll see you around 1700?" Jadzia asked.

"Yep see you then… Ooh I'm still going to hold you on that offer you gave me this morning." Julian remarked with a devilish smile.

"You can bet on it doctor." Jadzia winked and walked back to Ops.

"Oh god I really love that woman!"

**Author Notes: **I told you it would be longer. If you are wondering when the loving will happen… just wait and be patient. I'm still getting the characters right and making up a script. But very soon, just wait. Also I'm still taking suggestions and any constructive criticism. I want to improve myself as much as possible.


End file.
